U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/208,612, filed Feb. 26, 2009, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
There are currently many handheld electronic devices with programs that feed information to the user via buttons/controls/display. Some of the items include calculators, phones, games, personal computers, and more. In each of these products the data is retrieved by the user through a retrieval process that involves action by the user, each time information is provided by the electronic device. However, these products fall short when the user needs a constant repetitive data feed situation (for instance, every hour or less throughout the day) for purposes of understanding or educating.